


Mod List for "Half-Life" screenshots

by GraphiteGirl



Series: The Half-Life of Element Zero [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Nexus mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteGirl/pseuds/GraphiteGirl
Summary: A list of the mods I use for the screenshots in this series.





	Mod List for "Half-Life" screenshots

“ **The Half-Life of Element Zero” mods list**

 

Here is a list of the mods I use for a lot of these screenshots. I will add to this list as I switch out mods.

 

Of all of these, the few that I use in _every_ play-through are DAI Cinematic Tools (for taking flycam screenshots), Eggs Without Hats (because that hat is stupid) and Palettes of Thedas (to change the look of the wardrobe palette to suit the mood of my Inky.)

 

These authors are amazing people to share their gift with us. If you have access to mods on your game, I highly recommend them all.

 

Battlemage Cowl No Ears—no longer available on the nexus

[Calpernia skin real eye wrinkles version 3](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/652/?)

[Chainmail outerwear—black](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/937/?tab=2&navtag=http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/ajax/modfiles/?id=937&pUp=1)

[Ciri's Hair Attempt Big Bun](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/959/?)

[Cullen Dorian tousled hair](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/928/?)

[Custom Body Models (HF slender arms and legs)](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/605/?)

[Dark Knight Cullen](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/503/?)

[DAI Cinematic Tools](http://dai.bfcinematictools.com/)

[DAI Hair recolor utility](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/83/?)

[Dorian in Black](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/359)

[Eggs Without Hats](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/578/?)

[Elongated lashes v. 3](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/655/?)

[Flower Baby Leather works](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1342/?)

[Fly](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1696/?)

[Invisible Weapons and Shield](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/990/?)

[Lady Ambassador](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1532/?)

[No Boundaries](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1697/?)

[Noble Cassandra “royal” version](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/525/?)

[Palettes of Thedas](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1231/?)

[Pixie cut for HF inquisitor](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1843/?)

[Robes of the Inquisitor](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1571/?)

[Shantia's eyebrow mod](http://shantiablabla.tumblr.com/post/108652733857/finally-it-is-here-my-eyebrow-mod-this-includes)

[Solas Casual Outfit Retexture](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1277/?)

[Soulful Eyes](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1487/?)

[The Dread Wolf Retex](https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/1907/)

[Trespasser Skyhold PJs and Schematics](http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/834/?)

 

 

 


End file.
